Reverse
by StillAlwaysWishing
Summary: AU.One winter night, Violet Virk and Harry Potter were going through old documents, trying to find where they went wrong. It was June of 1998,and the war with Voldemort was all but finished. While inspecting Tom Riddle's diary, Violet mutters a spell to reveal the hidden words. Then she and Harry land in the year 1943, while spotting Professor Dumbledore and Tom Riddle from behind.
1. Release

The street was bustling with witches and wizards, quickly trying to find their ways back to their homes. There weren't too many people around, but the few that were in Diagon Alley quickly sought shelter. The shop owners were fervently closing down their places; the chains and metal gates clashed loudly to the ground as they boarded up their places with more precautions than usual. These times were dark times. And they were just getting darker.

Among the masses, Harry Potter and Violet Virk were also carefully navigating through the crowds. Both of them huddled close, as they attempted to rush and get to the nearest Floo network in order to head over to the Weasley's burrow. Glaring up at the night sky, they tightly clutched onto their cloaks as a gush of cold blew. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley must have been starting to worry about the two of them.

There was another loud thump, as a crate of newspaper's fell down off of the bench. The copies of the Daily Prophet few around the area, as many stomped over the papers. Big bold letters stated the recent attacks on the Muggles as well as various amounts of magically folk. Violet's eyes landed on the newspaper that read: **Voldemort Still At Large.** Unfortunately, it had been about a month since the Battle of Hogwarts. A battle that never actually happened.

Just as they passed the last crowd, Harry and Violet reached the Leaky Cauldron and walked in.

Without looking back at Harry, Violet headed over to the nearest Floo place. "Ma'am, can you please excuse us? We are trying to Floo out."

The old woman looked up at Violet with a smug look on her face, "A bit out of place, are you not, American?"

"Violet, come on." Harry sighed, grabbing onto Violet's arm, and passing the old woman by. "You've been here for ages, yet you still prefer to be nice. I thought Americans were supposed to be mean." He looked back at her with a grin playing on his face.

"Harry, you're further perpetuating stereotypes." Violet couldn't help but grin as well. "And plus, kindness is key."

"Yeah, well try telling that to the loads of people who are gawking at us." Harry whispered, losing his smile.

Violet looked around at the people who were throwing daggers their way. Ever since the Battle, they have been getting this treatment. "Don't mind them, Harry."

Harry just nodded quickly as he took out some Floo powder from his coat and handed some to Violet.

"In you go." Harry nudged her forward.

Violet stepped into the fireplace and received a strange rush, "The Weasley's Burrow." She calmly stated. Instantly after the green flame exploded, she began to teleport to the Burrow. The familiar feeling of claustrophobia struck her as she tried to breathe in deeply. She remembered her first time traveling by Floo, and how she felt like she was lighting herself on fire. She used to feel uneasy about it. Now, it wasn't a totally unpleasant feeling, just very tiresome because as soon as she reached the Weasley's fireplace, she fell down onto all fours. She looked up to see the startled faces of the Weasley's.

"Thank Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley ran over to her, helping her up in the process. "We were starting to get worried. Where have you and Harry been?" Just as she mentioned his name, Harry landed, though much more gracefully, next to her onto his feet.

"Sorry we were late, Mrs. Weasley." Harry grinned while hugging her. "We just got caught up."

"I imagine you did." Arthur Weasley smiled, also giving the two a quick hug.

Just then, Ginny tottered down the stairs with Hermione and Ron close by. "Is that Harry and Violet?" She squealed when she saw them.

"We've been waiting for _ages!"_ Ron exaggerated with a huge grin as they made their ways down the stairs.

Ginny instantly attacked Harry with a hug and a small kiss that made Ron gag.

"Not in front of me!" He bellowed as they ignored him.

"Oh shut up, Ronald!" Hermione giggled while hugging Violet. "I've missed you, even if you were gone for only a day."

"A day can be too long." Violet smirked while hugging Ron and Ginny next.

"Tell me about it." Draco Malfoy smirked as he got up from the Weasley's dining table.

"Oi, Malfoy." Harry greeted. "How long have you been here?" He asked while shaking hands with him quickly.

"Not long at all." Draco shook his head.

"Draco just came by an hour ago." Mrs. Weasley smiled while patting Draco's shoulder.

"What about Neville?" Violet asked, looking away from Draco as he smiled at her.

"Here I am." Neville's shy voice answered, making his way to greet Harry and Violet.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Yes, it seems rather empty." Violet remarked.

"Fred and George are sleeping upstairs." Molly announced until it hit her. Everyone looked at each other as a huge pang hit their hearts; it was still unbelievable. It had only been a month, and the scars of losing their loved ones were too deep. Molly started to tear up again. "I meant..._Charlie _and George."

After a moment of silence, Arthur began "Well, everyone is mostly keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior around Europe. And the rest are looking for information regarding the whereabouts of the Death Eaters."

"Still nothing?" Ginny asked.

"Not as far as we can tell." Harry shrugged.

"Well, the best we can do is wait. Come on children. Eat and then get back to your research." Molly ushered them towards the dining table. "You've a long night ahead."

* * *

When they finished their dinner, they all sat in a circle next to the fireplace. Most of them rubbed their hands together, trying to keep warm while sipping on tea. In front of them, carefully laid out, were the 7 horcruxes.

It didn't make sense. None of it did.

"Harry, can you please move to the middle?" Ron joked trying to lighten the mood, as he pointed to the items.

"Very funny, Ronald." Hermione remarked, unamused.

"It doesn't make any sense." Draco sighed, rubbing his face. "It should have worked."

"Yet it didn't." Neville grumbled, remembering how he slayed the snake, Nagini which was supposed to end it all.

"Why?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry who was looking intently into the fire.

"If he knew, don't you think that he would do something about it, Ginny Pig?" Draco smugly smirked.

"Please remind me exactly _why _we let this ferret join our team?" Ginny demanded.

"Children!" Molly scolded while heading upstairs to bed with Arthur following behind, and they wished them goodnight.

"I guess the best thing to do is divide them up and explore them some more." Violet sighed, her hand running over the objects.

"I've got to make a trip down to the Ministry early morning." Ron whined. "Herm, Nev, and Gin too."

"You've all already gotten your schedules for work?" Violet asked, surprised.

"Getting them tomorrow." Hermione smiled slightly.

"We have yet to receive anything." Harry mumbled.

"You're probably getting yours soon, loves." Ginny reassured the two.

"Well, let's get this going." Neville nodded. "A long night and day ahead."

"Since you four have work tomorrow, you can stay here." Draco said. "I've just finished my shift."

"And where would you be going?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts." Harry declared as everyone let out small gasps.

"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked, quickly. "Hogwarts is basically destroyed."

"Exactly. We won't be disturbed." He shrugged. Ever since the Battle, Harry had been more and more pensive. He would constantly Apparate to Hogwarts, without telling anyone, just to walk around and think.

"Harry, do you think-?" Ginny was cut off by Neville.

"I think that it is a brilliant idea. It is under repair, so no one would notice anyway."

"Plus, it'll get the creative juices flowing." Violet smirked while everyone started to divide up the horcruxes. She secretly knew of Harry's trips to Hogwarts since she, herself, had been making undercover trips there as well. She knew that the old school was sort of a refuge to Harry. Even though her heart would crumble when she would see the glorious castle in ruins, there was always a sense of calmness there that always seemed to help her. That is what she gathered Harry felt too.

"'Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it." They all finished the sentence that Hermione recited.

As they reached for the items, they broke it up into Harry, Violet, and Draco who were assigned research books on Horcruxes, the Diary and the Ring while Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny respectively took the Cup, Necklace, Snake Skin, and Diadem.

"Of course you would grab the Diadem!" Violet accused Ginny who smirked at her.

"_Of course _I would take the Diadem!" Ginny repeated. "I already spent too much time with that creepy diary. I'll still never forget how hauntingly powerful that thing is."

Holding onto the diary, Violet pouted, "Fine, I'll take this then."

"I guess we will head out then." Draco got up to his feet. "I'll meet you there, Potter and Virk. I still have to pick something up from the Manor."

"I guess we'll head out then." Harry got up.

* * *

After they had said their goodnights, Harry and Violet headed to Hogwarts. Harry had Apparated them into the Gryffindor common room. He just flicked his wand three times before the common

room was just like before, with a roaring fire burning, instantly warming the room up.

"Wow, this is a trip down memory lane." She remarked while laying down by the fire, with the diary and books at hand.

"Tell me about it." Harry smiled, softly while sitting down on the ground, his back leaning onto the couches. "I remember 'Mione sneaking you in here while everyone else was asleep."

"Oh Merlin! I remember those times." Violet laughed, recalling those late nights. "Remember all the fire whiskeys we had?"

"Not as much as the ones we devoured in Slytherin's common room." Harry grinned, shaking his head. "I'm surprised none of your dorm mates caught us."

"Well, those Silencing Charms that Hermione set up always helped." Violet beamed. "Can't believe we actually got her to drink with us."

"I think that our second year is when we really started to corrupt 'Mione." Harry mused. "I mean, we got her to make us Polyjuice Potions."

"Oh, I remember our second year!" Violet sighed with a small grin on her face, recalling the memories.

"How can we forget? That was the first imminent danger we had truly faced." Harry stated.

"I know, but there were some really good moments here and there." Violet shrugged.

Harry grinned, "I recall a lot of humorous moments as well."

"Oh bloody hell yes." Violet laughed. "Although, Herm and I really do feel rather upset about missing the spiders in the Dark Forest adventure. Really wanted to see that." She frowned, looking at Harry, thinking back to when she spent the entire night in the infirmary with a petrified Hermione. She could _feel _the eerie vibe of the castle, seeping into the air.

"Well, I wish you were there too." Harry chuckled, snapping her back to their conversation. "You probably had more balls than Ron who clearly pissed himself in the middle." Violet and Harry let out a few howls of laughter.

"No way, you're joking?" Violet asked, shaking with laughter.

"Oh yes. Nearly fainted twice, had to slap him awake." Harry revealed. "Though...He made me promise to never tell a soul."

"Well, I see how good you are at keeping secrets." Violet remarked, smirking.

"Well, I was not entirely the Chamber of Secrets." Harry grinned at his joke.

"That was really silly, not even funny." Violet remarked, still amused. She turned to the diary, running her fingers over it. "...Though Ginny really loathes thinking back to that year."

"Of course she does." Harry said, with a slight darker tone. "Being controlled by Voldemort and being lead into the Chamber of Secrets isn't exactly her type of fun."

"Oh I imagine." Violet nodded. "_I _don't even know how I survived down there, even if I had you by my side."

"You faired very well." Harry remarked.

She snorted, "Yeah, well I was so close to pissing myself. I barely held myself together when I saw Riddle, let alone the basilisk."

"Ah, I still don't see how that works." Harry laughed. "You're in Slytherin, and you _loathe _snakes."

"I do not see how that works either." She laughed along. "Though I am cunning as well as sly."

"Yet, very brave and honest." Harry said. "You and I were in similar situations where we belonged in two houses."

"I asked to be in Slytherin, just like you asked for Gryffindor." Violet nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked. "I never really asked you."

"Because." Violet looked at him. "I wanted to prove that these stereotypes are wrong."

"And you did." Harry smirked, his eyes twinkling. "Nicest Slytherin I've ever known."

"'It's not our abilities that make us who we are…'" Violet recited, looking at Harry sadly.

"'It is our choices.'" He finished, with a wave of sadness. "Dumbledore."

"He told us that at the end of that year." Violet nodded. After moment of silence, Violet whispered so quietly that she could barely hear herself. "We'll avenge him, Harry. We'll avenge them all."

He sighed, "I know...But it's just the '_when'_ I'm worried."

Then both of them fell under an easy silence, as they turned back to their current inspections of the Horcruxes. When she turned back to the diary, Violet started to think back to her time in the Chamber with Harry, Ginny, and Tom Riddle.

Her thoughts brisked over the memories of that night. She remembered when Riddle had set the basilisk on them, and how Harry and her ran for their lives. Her heart began to start kicking when she thought back to how Harry opened up the diary and impaled it with the dead basilisk's fang. Riddle had began to burn with light, slowly set on fire to oblivion.

After staring at the diary for a long time, Violet turned to Harry. "Harry, what if things had been different?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" He asked, still involved into the book of Horcruxes he was reading.

Violet turned back to the diary, "What if he was steered in the right direction before he became this way?"

"Who are you talking about?" Harry mumbled.

"Tom. Tom Riddle." She looked at Harry again as he glanced up at her for the first time. "What if he had been… I don't know…. _saved_."

Harry had a hard look on his face, "Trust me when I say that that is not the case, Violet. I dealt with him in the Chamber as well as seen what he did in the past, firsthand. Voldemort isn't one to be saved."

"I was in the Chamber too, and I know what you mean." Violet got up and faced him, "But that is because he never had a _chance_ to be saved."

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, Violet : Voldemort isn't one to be saved. You know this is to be true as well." Harry shook his head, fiercely. Sensing the mood get darker again, Violet stayed quiet as Harry turned back to the book. She felt guilt overcome her as she realized that she had maybe pushed one of Harry's buttons.

After a while, she turned her back to Harry and examined the diary again. The basilisk's fang was still deeply penetrating the diary, so she carefully opened up it up. Her fingers ran over and traced the dry crusted blood. For some reason she felt a little jolt and realized that she had also cut herself with the sharp edges of the paper. The drop of blood fell into the pages as she wiped her finger on her jeans. Her blood smeared into the pages, just like Riddle's had.

"But he wasn't Voldemort." She whispered to the comment that Harry made last. "I'm talking about Tom Riddle."

She turned the diary over, again tracing the leathery letters that read: Tom Marvolo Riddle. She felt the same wave of sadness wash over her that she got when she looked into the Pensieve of Dumbledore's memories of young Tom. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have a chance to see the better things in life...like family, friends, and love. Even though it _was _his fault that he made all the wrong choices. Harry had grown up in the similar situation as Tom had, yet Harry had become the exact opposite of Tom. But what Riddle hadn't gotten was love from parents like Harry's and supporters who picked him up every time. She got an overwhelming feeling as she flipped it to the back to a random page.

A silly thought ran through her head. It wouldn't work. It couldn't. Dumbledore, Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Lupin, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, hell even maybe even Ron's Aunt Muriel and Hagrid had probably even tried to reveal the secrets that were written in the diary over tea. They had all probably tried countless of times to unearth the words of the darkest wizard.

Violet tried to rationalize her way out of it, but that still didn't compel her to stop from trying.

"This is it." she whispered, shaking. "Relashio."

For a moment, she stared at the pages and just sighed, realizing that she had really lost it. There was no development to be made from her sad attempt. It surely wouldn't be this easy. Then all of the sudden, faintly beautiful calligraphy started to appear onto the page.

"Harry?" She gulped.

"What?" He looked up, hearing Violet's mortified tone.

"You might want to come here and look at this." Violet squeaked as he sat down next to her.

"W-what?" He sputtered as his eyes graced over the tainted diary. "H-how?"

The diary's ink had gotten more and more bold by the second as Harry and Violet hovered over the leather object.

"Dumbledore, Lupin, Hermione, Me! Everyone!" He yelled, not believing his eyes. "We have all tried to get it to reveal itself to us, even before the battle! How did you do it?"

"I haven't any idea." She answered, becoming lightheaded.

As they intently stared at the words, they both read out loud:

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle... And this is-"  
"H-harry, is it me or is there a light-?" Violet fumbled out, panicked.

"A light that is getting brighter by the moment!" Harry exclaimed, while pushing the diary back towards the fireplace. "Push it away, Violet!" The light became so intense that, both of them had to cover their eyes.

But it was way too late.

Because as soon as they opened their eyes, they were dropped harshly onto the ground of in front of the Grand Staircase. They both looked at each other: eyes as wides as marbles and hearts thumping against their chests.

For when they looked back up, the receding forms of a young dark haired wizard and a middle-aged Albus Dumbledore caught their eye.

* * *

Hello all! First of all, I suck at summaries. I really hope that you all get the jist that this is a story about Tom Riddle. The main character is obviously Violet, the OC, and the story will kind of be in her perspective. Tom will be the next biggest character as well as Harry.

This story will also differ from the original timeline, and it is set in an alternate universe. And lastly, I am sorry for any mistakes.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! Please drop some feedback, it will help me write more frequently. =D


	2. Decisions

Chapter Two- Decisions

Decisions- decisions are always to be made. Whether they are easy or difficult to make, one must decide to take a course in action. The fear of making the wrong one always plagues one, but without decisions...They would be no progress.

* * *

When Harry and Violet saw the two receding forms, the same thought bulleted through their minds.

_They were both in the past. _

"We-I-you-." Harry stuttered as they got up on their feet; no one had seen them because no one was around. But their luck ran out as a student took a turn in their direction.

"Harry, someone's coming!" Violet whispered in a panic, her tan skin turning slightly pale.

Instantly, Harry grabbed her arm and dragged the both of them behind a pillar. As they peeked at the female student that was striding towards them, they both sucked in a breath. They would be surely caught. And if they were, they would be asked millions of questions about who they were, how they got here, why they were there, and lastly why they were dressed in strange foreign clothes.

The young girl came closer and closer which only further made the both of them start softly shaking. Until the girl stopped in midway step. At first, Harry and Violet thought that something had physically stopped the girl until she started muttering under her breath.

They couldn't fully make out what she was saying, but they gathered a few words, "He...finish anyway….Terrifying...Pompous….No use." And then she left as quickly as she came. If it were under normal circumstances, they would have questioned the girl's odd behaviour.

Violet took in a deep breath, but just when she turned Harry demanded, "What did you _do?"_

"What do you mean, Harry?" She shivered, her brown eyes wide.

"How are we back here? You did something to the diary." He gulped, thinking all of the possible scenarios to why they were in the past.

"I didn't mean to get us back here, if that's what you mean!" She protested, stepping back from him but still remaining hidden behind the pillar.

"I know! But you must have done something to provoke it to bring us back here!" Harry thought quickly, looking at her intently.

"..I.." Violet bit her lip, looking at Harry, and then down. "...I casted a spell."

"Which spell?" Harry asked, firmly.

"I don't know, it was a simple stupid spell to reveal whatever was written in the diary!" She sighed loudly, running her hands through her long brown hair. They were both extremely getting more and more distraught by the moment.

"Well, it must have been something powerful in order to _transport _us back in _time!_" Harry countered, this time running his hands through his black hair.

"Harry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I simply tried to do what you have before and reveal whatever was written in the diary." She explained. "I was thinking that it maybe it could have some clues on how to take down Voldemort."

"I know, but when I tried nothing happened." Harry shook his head. "Nothing even happened when Dumbledore tried." Then it hit Harry. "Dumbledore. That's it. He'll know what to do."

"Are you sure, Harry?" She asked, nervously. They were both jumping to conclusions very fast. "What if we only complicate things by revealing that we are from the future?" When Harry nodded, she went on. "What if we just wait awhile and think this through?"  
"What is there to think through?" Harry lashed out. "We have no idea what we are dealing with."

"And you think going to Dumbledore will help us?" She asked, biting her lip.  
"I don't see any other alternative here." Harry looked around. "I mean, we don't have Riddle's diary to transport us back."

"Okay, let's make a trip to Dumbledore's office." She gulped, but then realized. "Harry...we can't be seen."

"I know." He then instantly casted a Disillusionment Charm over them. "These always come in handy."

"Come on, let's go." Violet and Harry started quickly brisking over the stairs. They both had innumerable thoughts racing through their heads as they quietly passed through a group of Hufflepuff students, probably heading to dinner. Even though they were out of breath by the time they reached the door, Violet and Harry did not stop until they were face to face with the door to the Transfiguration Professor's office.

"Is there anyone else in his office?" Violet wandered, looking at Harry who had casted a spell to see if anyone but Dumbledore was in the office. He shook his head after a while, and they both stared at each other.

"...Harry, do you think that this is a good idea?" Violet murmured, even though she knew they had no choice.

"Well, we don't have any other choice." Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore will know what to do." Harry and Violet stayed outside for a long moment before they both turned back towards the door and pushed it open.

* * *

To be quite frank, both Harry and Violet did not know what to expect when they did this. Even though none of them had had the chance to absorb the fact that they would see Dumbledore alive again, they still felt the same exact feeling of comfort when they opened the door to see none other than Albus Dumbledore, humming quietly to himself while scribbling on the parchment in front of him.

Now, they hadn't any idea of what to expect when they opened the door. But it was definitely not what Dumbledore said next.

"Ah, I was wondering when you both would open the door." His voice mused, as he finally looked up from the large, mahogany desk.

"W-what, sir?" Violet asked, shocked.

"I feel that that would be my question, would it not, Miss?" Dumbledore smiled whimsically at them, as they both stared at him, jaws lowered. "So, what brings you to my office?"

"S-sir…" Harry began, but his words just failed him. Dumbledore let out a musical laugh as they gawked at him, unmoving.

"Ah, how about you both sit down." Dumbledore then summoned two chairs that situated Harry and Violet on the other side of his desk. They both did not even realize that they were now sitting down in front Dumbledore, let alone notice the fact that they had not answered back to his question. No, their eyes only tried to take in every detail of the Transfiguration professor. He looked younger, with a darker beard, yet the sparkle in his eyes determined that this was alas the same Dumbledore they knew. "How about some Pumpkin Juice?" And when they looked down, there were two glasses of Pumpkin Juice that weren't there before.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Violet said, still in a trance.

"Of course, Miss..?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Violet. Violet Virk." She answered automatically, and Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"I am Harry Potter." Harry's glistening eyes were still upon Dumbledore, as if he were a mirage.

Instantly Violet turned to Harry, "Harry, we weren't supposed to reve-" But Dumbledore had cut her off.

"Are you really." He said with a slight amusement. Harry and Violet shared a long look at each other, thinking about how they had possibly disturbed the timeline up by revealing their real names. "You both are not from around here, I see."

Their attention turned back to him, Violet whispered, "We…" yet the word died out in the end.

"No." Harry said firmly. "We are not."

"That I can see." Dumbledore chuckled lightly, as he folded his hands. "Now, tell me where you are from, travelers?"

"Sir...We...Aren't from around here." Violet starts, while clenching her hands together. "As in….From this..._time."_

At this Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted slightly, "I gathered as much. You both do not look from this time." As Harry and Violet quickly glanced at each other and back, he went one. "I already have a Potter attending this school, as I assume you already know." He let out a small smile towards Harry, and then turned to Violet. "But I have not had a Virk, nor have heard of the surname in this school. Very rare for an American to be here around this time, yet not unheard of." He paused again before continuing. "You seem to know who I am personally, and I do not recall meeting either of you in the past." He now turned his gaze upon their clothing. "And lastly, judging from the clothing….You must be from the future."

"Yes, sir." They both answered.

"Now, I do not need to inform you that you absolutely _cannot_-I repeat _cannot_\- under any circumstances reveal the future to me." Dumbledore's light expression now turned serious. "It will alter the timeline as we know it."

"But Professor, we _need _to tell you everything that has happened!" Violet leaned closer onto the table.

"We have to let you know; it's _crucial _to let you know what happened in order for you to help us." Harry agreed, but Dumbledore did not say anything. Although, he did look slightly curious, so they went on. "It's about one of your students." Harry said, as Dumbledore now raised an eyebrow.

"It's about Tom Riddle, sir." Violet revealed as Albus Dumbledore's expression hardened, all traces of playfulness gone instantly at the mention of the future Dark Lord's name.

* * *

They had done it. They had explained everything about the time they were from. Even though it sounded very outlandish and farfetched, Harry and Violet told Dumbledore about everything that had led up to the moment that they landed, quite literally, in the past. Throughout the entire conversation, Albus Dumbledore had simply just listened intently to their stories. They could not even tell if he was even surprised or any other form of astonished. The only thing that they gathered from Dumbledore was that his curiosity was most definitely peaked, as well as the fact that he sometimes raised his eyebrows slightly in recognition. Even when they had grazed over his death, he did nothing but simply listen, intensely. Finally, Harry ended the long, excruciating story. For awhile, no one spoke. Harry and Violet shared uneasy look, before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well…" He began, unfolding his hands after a long time. "That was certainly...enlightening."

"Sir...Do you even believe us?" Violet whispered, fearfully. If Dumbledore didn't help them, then surely they would be stuck here forever.

"Professor, we would never lie to you." Harry declared, his voice rising in panic. "If you don't find us trustworthy, then use Legilimency on us."

Before anyone could react, they were all suddenly pulled into Harry's mind which flashed all the memories of his life to Violet and Dumbledore. Even though Violet had always known Harry was proficient in Legilimens and Occlumency, she had no idea that he was skilled enough to _bring _two people to explore his mind. She, herself, was very excellent in the subject, but she could never do what Harry just did. Then again, she wasn't the Chosen One like Harry Potter, and therefore wasn't as skilled as he was at this point.

Once, they were released from Harry's thoughts, Dumbledore looked at Harry with a very peculiar look on his face. The sorrowful images had brought tears in Violet's eyes as she realized just how much has happened to him.

"...Do you question us now?" Harry asked, exhausted with clear lines of stress on his young features.

"I never had questioned you from the start, Harry." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Just when he had said that line, their hearts skipped. It was exactly what the Dumbledore they knew would have said to them. "I just merely waited for you to complete your story." Harry began to shake with many emotions of his past running through them. "You have been very brave, Harry. Very, very brave." Harry just simply nodded as Violet reached over and held his hand in hers. "Both of you have been through so much agony. More than someone your age should go through. But alas, it builds you to be stronger...And something tells me that it has probably lead up to this moment."

"...Sir, what are we to do?" Violet couldn't help but ask with a touch of desperation in her voice. "I mean...There must be a reason to why we are here."

"Oh yes, I do not quite believe in coincidences." Dumbledore smiled lightly at her.

"Why _are_ we here, Professor?" Harry whispered. "I mean, we are needed back home, yet here we are."

No one said anything for awhile, and they could here to time click seconds away. Violet had slowly looked up towards Harry.

"Harry...What if this is our chance?" Violet, peered over at him, his brows furrowed as she went on. "What if we _were _sent here for a reason?"

"Like, what?" Harry shot, looking sharply. "We are _needed _back _home._ Where there is a war waiting for us!"

"What, war, Harry?" She snapped, tightening her grip on his hand. "We have been taking shots in the dark, wondering what Voldemort's planning."

"Well, wars aren't won over so easily, Violet!" Harry retorted, a sigh almost apparent in his words.

" It's been a damn _month, _and we have nothing!" Violet hissed.

Before they could say anything else, there was a noise outside, and Dumbledore got up from his seat, "I see that I am needed outside for a moment, but please do go on. I feel as if you both have much to discuss." They couldn't know for sure, but it seemed as if Dumbledore seemed amused about their small tiff.

As soon as he left, Harry dropped her hand and turned to her, "We cannot stay here, Violet."

"We have to, Harry, there is a reason that we are here in the first place." Violet shook her head.

"Yes, we are here because you casted a _spell _on the diary." Harry snapped.

"Exactly! While you all have tried countless amounts of times to get information, and you failed." Violet coolly stated.  
"Is that it? Is this to get some form of recognition that you got the diary to reveal something?" Harry laughed bitterly.

"_NO, _you fool!" Violet yelled, her brown eyes flashing in anger. "It is a way for us to change the _future!" _

At this Harry furrowed his brows, "What?"

"Ugh!" Violet sighed dramatically while facepalming her forehead. "I swear, you can be so bullheaded, Harry James Potter!"

"Well, explain it to me, _Sherlock_!" Harry exclaimed at her. At this, Violet and Harry stared at each other, a small grin seeping into their faces upon hearing the muggle reference. Her and Harry could never argue because this always happened; they would always end up laughing or smiling at each other's reactions. This was one of those times where they both would have a little banter, and then suddenly make up.

"Of course, my impotent friend." She hid her grin. "Look at where we are."

"Hogwarts...Yeah, so?" Harry shrugged as Violet sighed dramatically loud again, and he went on. He knew that Violet had the most annoying habit of being overdramatic and witty. "Okay, okay...We're in the past; the year 1943, I believe."

"Exactly!" Violet expressed happily, almost clapping. "And now think about what we can do while we are here."

"We can…." Harry thought about it for a while until the realization hit his handsome features. He thought back to her words. "We can change the future." And Violet yelped in excitement, and he quickly rolled his eyes at her. "We can find a way to defeat Voldemort before he became Voldemort...We can take down Tom Riddle."

"Harry, I can hug you right now if I wasn't as prideful as I am." Violet declared. "This is what I have been thinking. There is a reason we are here now, of all times. Even Dumbledore doesn't believe that this is a coincidence that we popup here, of all places."

"...We need to takedown Riddle here." Harry's thought drifted. "This is why we are here. This is our chance."

Just as Harry finished his sentence, Dumbledore walked back into the office.  
"Ah, I surely hope that you both have come to a consensus." He smiled while, leaning against the desk, and they both nodded. "Then, you both should choose aliases while you will be staying here." This seemed to astonish Harry and Violet, but they always knew that Dumbledore never missed a beat. He probably knew they would stay here before they even _landed _in the past.

"Professor, I do not mind using my name since I really don't have any family to worry about that might attend here." Violet shrugged.

"Very well then." Dumbledore chuckled, and then turned to Harry. "What about you, Mr. Potter?"

"Well...I think I should just use my first name since it is pretty common." Harry decided. "But the last name...Porter maybe?" Violet grinned at his choice of name, it was very close to his real last name.

"Fair enough." Dumbledore nodded. "Now, the both of you will be sorted into your new houses and be introduced as new students." And they both nodded. "I believe that you will be keeping a close eye on Mr. Riddle, and I wish you both the very best on your new quest."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." They both thanked.

"I need not to remind you that Mr. Riddle is most...interesting." He looked at them, closely. "And you will need to proceed with caution."

"We know, sir." Harry looked at Violet with a nod.

"I assumed so." Dumbledore mimicked Harry's gesture and nodded. "But one more thing."

"Yes, Professor?" Violet asked.

"As you know, Mr. Riddle is very analytical and invasive at times." Dumbledore paused. "We will need to be very, very careful with the information we share and how frequently we all meet." When Harry and Violet nodded, he went on. "Therefore, you will only talk about about Mr. Riddle to me either in this office, or through letters. That will ensure that no one on the outside learns about your particular situations and plans."

"Of course, sir." Harry agreed with Dumbledore; if they were to remain inconspicuous as possible, then they would have to only talk to Dumbledore through these two forms of communication.

"Professor, we would like to thank you for helping us out." Harry said, getting up from his chair.

"Yes, we really cannot thank you enough for letting us stay here regardless of the danger that this accompanies." Violet stood up as well.

Dumbledore held up a hand, "No need to thank me…" And now his eyes nor expression could hide the bright smile on his face. "After all...We are old friends."

At this, Harry and Violet simultaneously went over to Dumbledore and embraced him, tightly. It first seemed to surprise the Transfiguration Professor, but then he laughed, amused. This was exactly what they had wanted to do since they had walked into the professor's office. Both of them tightly shut their eyes in order to hold back the tears that they had been holding in. Albus Dumbledore, chuckled softly as if he were a grandparent, and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. When they pulled back, they all smiled greatly at each other. "It is very good to see the both of you too, Violet and Harry."

Before they could say anything Dumbledore spoke, "Now, let us do something about your clothing, as you know, we need to be cautious about your identities." Suddenly when Harry and Violet looked down, they were both in the traditional Hogwarts robes. They gaped at him, as he simply smiled.

Then as if on cue, there were three door knocks that signaled that the conversation was over. As Harry and Violet stepped back, the door opened to a slightly older man.

"Thank you for stopping by, Armando." Dumbledore greeted him. They both realized that this was the Headmaster Armando Dippet. He was not particularly tall nor short, somewhere in the middle. Also he had a semi long gray beard, and black beady eyes. His posture showed that he did not have many concerns about anyone, but himself. In all, he was not someone who would appear to memorable if he weren't a Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Of course, Albus." Headmaster Dippet's high pitched voice replied politely. "Now, who do we have here?

"This is Harry Porter and Violet Virk; they will be starting a new year here." Dumbledore told Dippet as he handed over the paperwork. Harry and Violet shot each other a look at the papers, realizing that this was Dumbledore: he always had a plan.

"As you mentioned." Dippet looked over to the two standing next to Dumbledore. "Now, you will be sorted into your Houses during dinner which is exactly in twenty minutes, so I suggest you get going."

Then there was a barely audible sound that erupted from the doorway, that Dippet blocked. Someone had cleared their throat, and at once, Dippet turned around and moved back to uncover a form. Harry and Violet unequivocally fought an urge to share a glance at each other.  
For in front of them stood none other than young Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet." Tom's velvety voice addressed, as he gracefully nodded.

"Riddle." Dumbledore firmly nodded in his direction, betraying no trace of what he was just told by Harry and Violet.

"Ah, yes! Tom." Dippet sang enthusiastically. "You are just the boy I was looking for." Anyone with eyes or ears could tell that the Headmaster almost worshiped Tom Riddle.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Tom asked, hands folded behind his back. He still had not even spared a glance their way, as if he didn't notice them. But Violet bet that he had even noticed the color of Harry's undergarments before he had seen them; no, he had definitely seen them, but he rather not let anyone else know that.

"Tom, these two are new students here at Hogwarts." Dippet motioned towards Harry and Violet.

Tom Riddle's cool gaze fell upon Harry and Violet, who felt the hairs on their necks standing. Riddle's simple stare held them in place, as he looked back and forth between Violet and Harry. He finally nodded at them, and turned his attention back to Dippet, "Sir, I did not know that we would be receiving new students here at Hogwarts." And now back at them. "It is certainly a pleasure to have you attend Hogwarts." Then he briefly smiled in to them, as they both nodded quickly. Even though Riddle would grow up to be the darkest wizard, there was no denying that the boy was simply stunning as he looked at them with his blue eyes.

"Not even the professors knew of this." Dumbledore addressed Riddle's comment. Something told Violet that Riddle knew far more about what happens at Hogwarts rather than the professors that taught there. "But alas, you all should be get going to dinner."

"Tom, you will lead Larry Farter and Viola Vila to dinner." Dippet instructed with an air of false authority. As if Tom Riddle actually took the man seriously.

"Sir, its _Harry Porter_ and _Violet Virk_." Harry spoke to correct him, and all eyes were on him.

"Yes, yes. Well on you go." Dippet waved them away, as Riddle nodded.

"Wait, Armando." Dumbledore stopped him while walking to his desk to retrieve something. "I was actually hoping to ask a favor and run to deliver something to the owlery on my behalf." He pulled out a package. "Perhaps you could show them to the Great Hall, Armando." Dippet only seemed to grunt a yes, almost protesting.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Riddle nodded walking into the office and briskly passing Violet.

"Come on you two." Dippet ordered while walking away, leaving Harry and Violet to quickly pace behind him as he spewed nonsensical things that they had no idea of. As Violet turned to the corner, she felt a stare behind her. She turned around slightly to see Tom Riddle's eyes intently boring into hers. Dumbledore was scribbling something down as Riddle stood next to him, looking her way. They both held each other's stare for a long time, and she could swear that his eyes were hypnotic. She felt Harry nudge her, and she turned to look at Harry who looked ahead. When she turned to look back, Riddle was not there anymore. She knew that she shouldn't look, but she couldn't turn away.


	3. Choices

Chapter 3

Choices-

a choice needs to be made in order to reach certain points in life. Choices, like Decisions, can be either simple or complex, depending on the situation.

"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." -Albus Dumbledore

* * *

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed in a whisper, still keeping his eyes on Dippet.

"What do you mean?" Violet also kept her eyes on the Headmaster who was still speaking even if no one was listening to his ramblings.

"You were looking at Riddle." Harry noticed. "I thought we were doing this carefully planned and not gawking at him like a Hippogriff." Violet's mouth dropped at the insult, and she began to say something, but Harry went on. "Just be more careful to _not_ stare at Riddle with beady eyes."

"I wasn't _gawking _at him, and my eyes aren't beady!" She defended, nose in the air. "I was merely scoping out our enemy beforehand."

"Really?" He questioned with an amused, sloppy grin on his face. "I thought I saw some drool." Violet opened her mouth quickly, but just then Dippet turned around to face them, and they noticed that they were outside of the Great Hall.

"You both will wait outside here while I introduce you." Dippet instructed. "When the doors open, you will come up and be sorted into one of the four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Before they could say anything, Dippet walked into the Great Hall and disappeared behind the two grandiose doors.

They both looked at the doors and realized that they had not even really thought about attending Hogwarts again. They did not even know what house that would be in now. That's how it worked, right, everything is changed the second time around? That is what they both heard about from people who in certain situations as them, that they were given second chances that were way different from the first.

"Harry…" Violet began, turning to him. "Have you thought about which house you will be?"

"..I…" Harry shook his head. "No. I really didn't." At this, they became silent and wondered exactly what _would _happen this time around. Would they be in other Houses, or will everything be the same and they would remain in the Houses they initially were from in the current future? No, they must be in the same Houses as before. If not...Then were they truly even possess the qualities of the true Gryffindors and Slytherins, like they had before?

"Harry." Violet turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, be in Slytherin with me."

"What?" A look of pure surprise fell onto his face.

"Yes, Harry, I mean what I said." Violet nodded.

"But why?" Harry asked, still not getting it.

"When we were sorted into our Houses our first year, the Sorting Hat told you that you possessed the primary qualities of a true Slytherin. Even you questioned yourself during your second year." Violet pointed out.

"Yes, but I _chose _to be in Gryffindor." Harry said. "It didn_'_t matter because I wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"Exactly, but don't you wonder how things would have changed if you had chosen Slytherin?" Violet asked him.

"Don't _you _wonder what would if happened if you chosen Gryffindor instead of Slytherin?" Harry countered with a question of his own.

"This is what I'm wondering..." Violet nodded. "What if we can also chose to change our actions in this reality?"

"But it wouldn't even matter now, would it?" Harry shook his head. "We are here for one sole reason, and that is to…" He didn't need to finish the sentence.

"I know...But I was wondering how things would be if I choose Gryffindor, like I was told by the Hat, instead of Slytherin." Violet, but her lip. "...Maybe I will choose Gryffindor this time."

"And I pick Slytherin?" Harry asked, nervously.

Violet removed her hand from Harry's shoulder and thought about this. It would change the course of many events if they actually pick the Houses that the Sorting Hat had almost placed them in their first years. But then again, Violet had truly loved being in Slytherin. She had embodied the characteristics of a true Slytherin; she was sly and cunning, but most of all she was ambitious, yet she did not step on people to reach what she wanted.

Then the doors opened, and they were called forth by Headmaster Dippet. Harry and Violet stepped up and noticed that all the hundreds of eyes in the Great Hall were raptly and curiously fixed upon them. Even Dumbledore was there, smiling curiously at them. Violet then thought that this must mean that Riddle was here too, perhaps. Harry must have thought the same because he turned his head, ever so lightly, to the Slytherin table and noticed the handsome, dark wizard sitting among the rest, his glare fixed upon Dippet. Harry must have thought about something upsetting because he set his jaw, tightly.

"Slytherin." He stiffly whispered, while now looking ahead towards the Hat. "Choose Slytherin."

They both confidently walked in, step by step, while staring ahead to where the Sorting Hat was placed atop a chair. Next to the chair stood Headmaster Dippet, who awaited them. Once they reached the front of the hall, Dippet began to speak.

"You two will now be placed in your respective Houses." Dippet lifted the hat. "Ladies first."

Violet looked at Dumbledore, anxious, who simply nodded at her; even if it was a small gesture, it seemed to bring her a calm feeling. She then sat carefully on the chair and faced all of the students, who seemed intrigued to know who she was exactly. She looked at Harry, who seemed to nodded very slightly at her, reassuring her too. She then micked his movement and looked at Dippet who placed the Sorting Hat upon her head. Violet did not know what to expect when she felt the Hat come to life.

"Ahh, very _interesting_!" The old hat roared as Violet's heart sank at the possibility of being discovered by everyone. The Hat sensed her feelings, "Then my hunch was correct, I see."

'_Please, do not say anything that might raise any questions!' _She pleaded to the Hat.

'_I will not do you any harm, child!" _The cackle rang in her ears._ "Here, but you are not _there. _No _

_matter! I will place you in something new this time!" _

"You would make an _amazing _Gryffindor!" The Hat addressed outside, as a wave of applause ran through the hall. "Brave, daring! After all you've been through, it would suit you well, you know!"

"_Please, I do not feel as if that will not do me well."_ She pleaded again. _"I wish to be in Slytherin, like last time. Slytherin is my home." _

"But there, ah, there right there. I see that you have more than one conclusive personality. You hold two contradictory personalities.." The Hat weighed. "Because you are ambitious as well." It laughed again, loudly as the Slytherins now sent a wave of claps. "But most of all, you are a leader of sorts. It would lead up to whatever choice you make, my dear!"

Violets eyes fell upon Riddle's dark stare. She could tell that he was temporarily, but particularly, curious to see exactly where she would be placed. A thought of Voldemort ran through her mind as she looked at him, tapping his fingers against the table. This boy had destroyed their lives. This boy who seemed outwardly perfect and sincere, had single handedly ripped away their chances to be happy in the future. She felt a wave of anger bubble through her as Harry's word run through her head. Now she knew why he wanted her to choose it. "Slytherin. Put me in Slytherin."

"It is written right here." The Hat announced, hearing her request. "You are a true.. SLYTHERIN." But before she had a chance to stand, the Hat said, '_I wish you the best on your journey, young girl!' _And she nodded in response.

The Slytherin table erupted with cheers and loud claps. She even saw Riddle clap politely as everyone around him cheered. Violet turned to see Dumbledore, smiling proudly at her. She looked down to see that her robes now brightly flashed the Slytherin crest, and then Harry nodded at her with twinkling blue eyes.

"Now, your turn, young man!" Dippet turned to Harry, seeming to already forget their names again. Harry stepped up, and Violet stood next to him, fully supporting whatever house he was placed in.

"Two in one night!" The Hat began again. She could tell that Harry was having the same conversation that she had with the Sorting Hat.

"Definitely not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." The Hat contemplated. "You have certainly have many _admirable _qualities, young man, I'll give you that. " Harry closed his eyes, as the Hat talked aloud. "Just like your companion, you also hold conflicting beliefs and ideals." Harry now shook his head, as if he was talking to the Hat. "I think that the choice is obvious at the end of the day. You are one _brave_ young man." The Gryffindor tabled boomed with applause and yells, even Violet smiled brightly. "Hmm, what do I see here?" Then the hall became silent, as the Hat became very still. "Regardless, this house will lead you to greatness." The Hat's voice roared, and Violet saw Harry tightly clench his jaw. "Better be...SLYTHERIN."

And the Slytherins went wild as Harry opened his eyes and stared at Violet, with a nod. She was very shocked to see that he had chosen Slytherin, yet she shook it off. She then saw Dumbledore look at him with a slight glimmer of happiness in his face. And even Riddle seemed dryly impressed to see that both students were placed in Slytherin. Both Harry and Violet had realized that they both were Hatstalled, an event that occurred rarely, yet seemed to happen twice in one night. They hoped that it did not cause any suspicion.

"Now, won't you both head over to your new houses, so that we can begin dinner." Dippet urged them towards the Slytherin table where they saw many sly grins. As they walked to the table, they heard many congratulations and cheers from some of the students. Both of them were almost apprehensive about placed in Slytherin this time around, but some of the students pleasantly surprised them by acknowledging them in a friendly manner.

Harry and Violet were looking for a place to sit when an Asian female spoke up, "Come, sit here." She grinned as she moved away to make room for them.

"Thank you." Harry and her muttered, while slipping into the table.

"No problem." The raven haired girl nodded, her hazel eyes analyzing them. She was fairly lanky and taller than Violet by at least two inches. "My name is Margot Droope, and this is my good friend Alphard Black." The boy next to her smiled brightly while giving a small nod. He had very clear blue eyes which seemed to beam out goodness and warmth. His semi long black hair fell lightly to his eyes and he pushed it away with the back of his hand. He seemed to be just as tall as Harry, yet fairly built.

Violet and Harry shot each other a glance upon hearing the name Black, but Violet said, "Hello, my name is Violet and this is_ my_ good friend Harry."

"Wow." Alphard's eyes widened as well as his smile. "I wouldn't have ever guess that an American would attend Hogwarts." When Violet didn't say anything right away, he added, "I did not mean that in an offensive way, I was merely commenting on how-" He was slightly turning pink as Margot snickered at him.

"Don't worry." Harry assured him. "She gets that a lot, so she doesn't say anything anymore." Then Alphard relaxed. "And plus...Vi's a little slow on reaction." This playfully earned a smack from Violet on Harry's arm.

"Don't listen to him. I'm exceptionally bright." She joked while grinning at Margot and Alphard. They lightly joked with each other, slowly trying to get to know one another.

"You both seem very friendly for being home schooled." Margot remarked, fixing her eyes upon Harry.

"Ah, yes, we both are eager to meet new people." Harry looked amusedly at Violet, who let out another grin, while realizing this is their supposed cover story.

"How long have you both known each other?" Alphard asked, leaning a little closer to the table.  
"A little over seven years." Violet smirked Harry and then turned to them. "Almost since childhood."

"Wow. Then you guys are the model stories." Margot said, while looking at them adoringly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Childhood sweethearts." She sighed, placing her chin on her hands while still staring at them lovingly.

At this, Harry and Violet started to cough and then looked at each other, bursting out laughing which thoroughly confused Alphard and Margot.

"Ha! Him and me!" Violet laughed while pointing at Harry who seemed to be enjoying this funny moment as well.

"Never in my life!" Harry chuckled, shaking his head vigorously.

"What, you mean that you aren't together?" Alphard looked back and forth between them.

"Oh good heaven, no!" Violet finally contained herself. "Harry and I are like _siblings._"

"We are just very good friends." Harry nodded, his blue eyes still twinkling.

"Oh, I thought you guys were together." Margot shook her head. "I mean, you guys kinda just look at each other."

Both of them looked at each other, the same thoughts running through their heads. If only anyone knew. The truth was that Harry was actually dating Ginny, and that Violet and him were the closest of friends; nothing romantically was linking them whatsoever. They both were just like brother and sister after all they have gone through together.

"No, just good friends." Harry reassured them.

"Students!" Dippet drew everyone's attention to him. "Now, we can begin dinner." At this, there were mountains of food stacked on the table as everyone hurriedly grabbed things and placed it on their plates. Even Violet and Harry had to admit that they were famished. They, like everyone around them, dove into their food.

* * *

Dinner went by as quickly as it possibly could. Now, Violet and Harry got up to leave, just like everybody else in Slytherin. Somewhere along the way, they had lost Alphard and Margot.

"Those two were pleasantly nice." Violet remarked.

"Yeah, they were." Harry nodded. "I just can't believe that that was Alphard Black." Violet stopped and peered at Harry. "No, I'm good. He just reminded me of Sirius though."

Before she could comfort him, she spotted a small mass of boys. They were both heading up the stairs as the both were stopped by the group of Slytherins. They were looking at them with unfaltering grins upon their ghostly faces. Harry and Violet did not know if they were dangerous or not, but they still held tightly to their wands which were concealed by their robes.

But before could say anything, the handsome Tom Riddle walked over to them. Violet seemed to think about the fact that he literally appeared out of thin air. The last time she had seen him was sitting at the table, and then he had vanished. Apparently not because he began to speak.

"Good evening everyone." He addressed with a polite, yet seemingly fake smile only to Harry and Violet. He seemed to take the air out of the room.

"Good evening." Was it just them or did all of the boys quickly tense up when Riddle walked to them.

"I thought that you would be doing the project that Slughorn had assigned to us?" He asked the boys who now were becoming slightly pale.

"We were just about to head down to the Dungeons to finish it, Tom." Avery's automated response seemed to surprise them.

"Then I believe you should get to it." As soon as Riddle said this, everyone was suddenly leaving out of sight and wishing Riddle, Violet, and Harry goodnight.

"I am sorry if they were keeping you." Riddle now turned to them.

"They really weren't bothersome." Harry shrugged, focusing on Riddle.

"Alas they were not." Riddle mused, as he looked upon the both of them with his beautiful deep blue eyes. "I feel like I did not have a proper chance to introduce myself." When they shook their heads, he smiled. "I am Tom Riddle." He held out his hand, and Harry reluctantly shook it.

"Harry Porter." He mumbled with a nod.

And then he turned his powerful gaze upon Violet, who felt her heartbeat kick up a few notches,  
"I am Violet Virk." She took his hand and was surprised to feel that it was rather warm than the thought she had about him being ice cold. But the way he smiled, a motion that seemed so forced, at her... she had a sick feeling that he could turn quite ice cold when he wanted to.

"Ah, it is great to have someone more _different_-" did she catch an emphasis, or was she imagining it while he noticed her accent? "among us."

"T-thanks." She jerked her hand away and silently cursed herself for not being more normal around him.

"Now, that I have formally introduced myself, I feel that I should begin my Prefect rounds." Riddle stepped back and folded his arms behind his back. "It was a _pleasure_" again with the imaginary emphasis. "to meet you both."  
"Of course." Harry smiled politely as Violet just nodded.

"If you both need anything, do not hesitate to ask." Riddle let out a small, perfect smirk, and then turned away and left quickly as he had come.

As soon as he left, Violet turned to Harry, "Has he always been so…."

"Intense?" Harry finished her though with a nod. "Always."

"Harry...You know what I've realized?" Violet gulped when a sudden thought hit her.

"That you find Tom Riddle attractive." He snorted while crossing his arms.

"I realized that we-No!" She began, but then pictured the stunning Prefect. "Well, yeah he really is attractive."

Harry merely glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" She squeaked, shrugging. "It's true. I always knew that he was cute, but not deadly _gorgeou-"_

"Can we please get back on track. I don't want to discuss how cute Voldemort is." Harry said while she shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah, its just that I realized something." As she thought back to it.

"What? That look is not a good one." Harry questioned, stepping away from her.

"We don't know what time it is." Violet answered, looking at him.

"Well, Violet we just got out of dinner. So I suppose around eig-" Harry huffed with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, that that time, you git!" Violet sighed, as Harry glared at her with surprise at the English insult.

"I mean _date_!" Violet then turned on her heel with Harry trailing behind her, running up the stairs that they had initially set on before they were interrupted by the Slytherins.

"How I am supposed to know that when you clearly said time? Can't we just ask someone instead of running around?" He panted as they raced up some stairs before they could change. "I just ate, and this will make my stomach hurt."

"Oh,_ yes_, Harry! _Why _didn't I think about that." Violet hissed mockingly while turning around to face him, her brown hair following her rapid motion. "Because we definitely won't be seen as loonies asking for what year we are currently in!"

"Well, you don't have to be so rude..." Harry grumbled as the walked into a random classroom. "Now I gather we are looking for something that might show us what year it is." Violet just nodded while casting a Disillusionment Charm on them, and walking to the random Professor's desk.

"There must be something here that gives us an idea with what time we are in…" She thought aloud as Harry and her rummaged through the paperwork that they'd found. After twenty minutes, they still had not found a single dated homework assignment and they both let out frustrated signs.

"Now I understand why Snape made us date everything." Harry groaned. "Do none of these students ever date their papers?"

As silence was upon them, she thought about Harry's mention of Snape. She didn't get to know her Head of House as well as Harry did, but she remembered him well enough. She looked up, "Harry…?" Violet hesitantly asked.

"Hmm?" He grunted, still looking at the papers.

"..Why- why did you choose Slytherin instead of Gryffindor?" Violet quietly asked, watching Harry lift his head up to face her.

"I..I don't think I had any other choice." Harry replied, briefly.

"What do you mean?" Violet scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, we have to get close to Riddle." Harry sighed, pushing the paperwork off his legs. "And there is no better way to get in his favor other than being in Slytherin."

"Oh…" She said, looking at him closely.

"And plus...When will I ever get the chance to be in Slytherin with you." Now Harry and Violet let out a smirk.

"Both very valid reasons." Violet remarked, turning down to her papers and Harry did the same. Just like before, they both silently tried looking for the dates.

* * *

"Violet…" Harry's voice strained. "I found the date."

"What?" Violet instantly jumped to her feet and headed over to him. "What is it?"

Harry's hand slightly shook as he whispered, "It's 1942."

"1942?!" She exclaimed while Harry looked intently at the page in his hand. Violet looked at the people who titled the date. Tom Riddle. Of course he would be the one to sign and date his work.

"Violet...I can't help but recall something..." Harry mumbled, still nonplussed. "Isn't the years 1940-1945….Grindelwald's era?"

"Grindelwald." She gasped, as it felt like a boulder had just hit her head. "Wasn't that the dark wizard that-"

"Dumbledore defeated." Harry nodded. "Yes...And now we are in a time where the _two _most powerfully, dark wizards were formed."

Violet still was focused upon the paper, looking analytically at Tom Riddle's name.

"Harry...Isn't...This is Riddle's fifth year, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was a Prefect." Harry nodded. "...IS a Prefect."

"Isn't his fifth year when he.." She looked up at Harry's glistening eyes. "He creates his first Horcrux.."

"Yes. It is." It finally dawns on him as the both began to get lost in their thoughts.

"Harry, we have to stop him." Violet determinedly nods. "We have to stop him from killing Myrtle and creating the diary into a Horcrux."

"According to the timeline, he kills her around...June." Harry tries to think back further. "June 13."

"Yes, so we have to stay here and stop him." Violet states again as Harry snaps his head up at her.

"Till _June?_" He repeats incredulously. "Blimey, that's a _year, _Violet. We cannot stay here for a_ year!"_

"Harry, we have to!" Violet shook her head.

"Have to? Did you forget that we have to think about things back home?" He yells this time, getting to his feet.

"No, of course not but we do have to change things here too!" Violet follows him by standing up.

"I think that you keep forgetting that there is a _war _going on back home." Harry pointed out, his voice still strong.

"No, I am not! I am simply trying to direct your attention to the fact that the wizard who caused the war is walking the halls of this castle this very night, less than a few yards away." Violet crossed her arms.

"I don't have any concerns with a 15 year old boy, Violet!" Harry hissed.

"Well that 15 year old _boy _is the one who murdered your parents and killed most of our friends!" Violet snapped, but instantly regretted her cruel words.

"Well, I reckon you pay attention to Riddle's _handsome _self as I look for a way to go back to the _real _world." Harry retorted while quickly turning on his heel and slamming the classroom door on his way out.

"Harry-I-wait!" She cried out in vain, but didn't try to run after him.

She sighed while slumping into the wall. This was the second time that her and Harry had argued this badly. They both had never had any problems from the start, yet now they could barely talk without getting into a tiff. She knew that he blamed her for bringing them here. Merlin, she even knew that she blamed _herself _for getting into this mess. Yet maybe this had been their second chance to eliminate Voldemort. It wasn't a farfetched idea to have. But Harry wanted to go back home. He wanted to be with their friends…She felt misery consume her as she thought about it. She groaned loudly, feeling worse than ever about herself as she remained in the dark classroom even after Harry had left.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I don't know how many of you are keeping up with this, but if you are THANK YOU. I really appreciate the three people I know that took the chance to drop by some feedback.**

**But now I have to tell you guys that I will not be posting any other chapters until I get a little more feedback from you guys. I know that this is horrible, but try to bare with me and think about it..How I could possibly know if I am doing well, or terrible, with this story if I don't get any kind of indications from you guys?**

**Now please don't think that I am looking for any type of praise, quite the contrary. I just want to know if I'm doing something wrong or right.**

**I _really, really _want to continue this story because I really have a good plot planned for it. But alas, I cannot do anything unless I see something from you guys.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and have yourself a great day.**


	4. Emotions

Chapter 4

Emotions:

emotions are what guide us through our lives. They can cause us to take certain courses of action. Without emotions, we would not have motives to do certain tasks.

* * *

Harry briskly paced in the corridors of the third floor, his robes trailing behind him. He wanted nothing but to go outside for some fresh air to clear his racing mind. He almost felt like running at this point, yet he remained to strut his way outside. He finally stopped as he saw the cloudy nightsky.

She didn't get it. She really did not get it.

He knew that Violet has always been some sort of an idealist, dreaming of crazy possibilities that she will never see through. That was just a part of her personality that seemed to contradict her determined, albeit stubborn to the core, outlook. She had many paradoxes as a person. Yet every time he needed her, _whenever _he needed her, she had always been there for him. Always. There was never any doubt about her abilities to help him. Then why did he suddenly feel that she is not understanding the _severity_ of their situation?

They were stuck in the past. In the damn _past. _The thought alone could make him freeze and tense up beyond any belief. Then why did that fact not seem to sink into Violet's head? She instead told him that now was their chance to finally take down Voldemort, their chance to change the future. That was well and all with Harry; he wanted nothing more than to do just that. Defeat Voldemort, change the course of things, and finally let this excruciatingly painful this war end in order to help all those whom he loved...But what about those people back home that they've left?

Just as he thought of them, he stomach lurched and he realized that he had walked all the way to the Courtyard. He stumbled a few steps until he found a bench and sat down. Even though he rather not open the wounds, Harry still let his mind wander to Hermione, Ron, Neville, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny...There, he felt a pang hit his heart as he thought of his fiery haired girlfriend. Then right after, his thoughts flashed to the beautiful, bushy haired Hermione. And then to the silly goof Ron, who was probably eating right now as he thought about him. He let out a small smile, remembering them. Lastly, his thoughts settled on the ever so stubborn Violet. He then looked up at the sky and took a deep breath in.

It wasn't her fault. She hadn't meant this to happen. She only wanted to see if she could somehow unearth the secrets of the diary that might have helped them. She was only trying to help him. And now, Violet felt that their only way to get back is to somehow defeat Tom Riddle in this time, and maybe, just maybe, it would throw them back into their own reality. It was not such a bad plan that she had. Taking down Tom Riddle would reverse the horrible actions that Voldemort had done. Isn't that what the whole point was? To destroy Voldemort at any cost, regardless of any sacrifices that one had to make?

Yet they had not even talked about it. They had not even had the chance to figure anything out, let alone _plan _anything. As soon as they had landed here, they turned to Dumbledore, who in turn enrolled them into this school term. They had not even processed where they were when they first met Tom Riddle. Hell, it had only been about five measly hours since they have been here. Five hours and they both had managed to fight, make up, fight again and run off.

His thoughts trailed off back to home. Harry realized that he had been home only five hours ago. He shook his head as if he was trying to shake the haziness away. Everything felt like it was going too fast. Being in the past, meeting Dumbledore, being sorted into Slytherin, and meeting the boy who was responsible for all his pain. It was too much to possibly take in a week, let alone five hours. He was barely coping with the fact that he saw his mentor, his almost like father figure, Dumbledore alive, and now he had to deal with being in the past with Riddle. It felt like it was going too fast because it _is_ going to quickly. Doesn't Violet understand this?

But Violet must feel the same way as he did. Violet was only doing what they had all promised to do: eliminate the problem and then worry about the rest. Now, he suddenly felt guilty for attacking the one person who he had left by him right now. He felt guilty especially realizing that Violet is risking all that he is too, in order to help change the course of things. He felt himself sigh loudly. Then he heard small steps behind him.

* * *

"...Harry." She whispered when he turned and looked at her. Harry just simply nodded and motioned for her to sit next to him on the bench. When she sat down next to them, they both didn't say anything for awhile. It was getting cold out, and Violet crossed her arms, trying to stay warm.

"...I'm sorry." Harry said, still looking up.

"What?" Violet asked.

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that." Harry now looked at her through the thick darkness. "I shouldn't have done that."

"...It's fine." She shook her head, making out his eyes in the darkness. "You were frustrated and angry. I understand. I also provoked you with my stupid, insensitive comment."

"I know, but it still does not excuse my behavior. I was the one who instigated." Harry looked away again. "I forgot the fact that you, too, are going through the same things I am. We both are away from our friends...We are in the same position."

"That's true." Violet nodded, even though she knew he wouldn't see it.

"...I promise to be more supportive and open, as you have for me." He whispered.

"And I thank you for standing with me." Violet said. Then again, a comfortable silence fell upon them as they stared at the night sky that cleared up to uncover twinkling stars. But they were automatically alert when they heard a small noise behind them which caused them to jump up and face none of than Tom Riddle.

"I am sorry." Riddle spoke in the darkness, his form almost melting into it. "I did not mean to startle you both."

"It's okay." Harry said, letting himself outwardly relax.

"Forgive me, but it is past curfew." Riddle jumped right to the point. "It is against the rules for students to wander the castle afterhours. This means I will have to subtract 5 points each from Slytherin. Also, I must ask you to return to your dormitories."

"We were lost." Violet thought quickly, so it did not seem so suspicious. "This is our first night in this huge castle, and we took a wrong turn and lost our ways."

"Yes, we could not keep up with our other housemates after dinner." Harry went on with her lie.

"Ah, that makes more sense." They could not tell if he bought it or not due to his polite voice. "Let me guide you back to Slytherin's dungeons."

"Thank you, Riddle." Violet murmured as he began to turn around and she followed behind him as Harry trailed her.

As they all walked into the well lit castle, Riddle looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"I really hoped that Headmaster Dippet would have given you some sort of directions around the place." Riddle mused.

"Yes, but he was really busy, so we understand." Harry shrugged.

"Ah, yes, it seems so." Riddle nodded, perfectly absorbing every word. He was taller than Harry by many inches and even more so than Violet, who walked in between the two. He perfectly gilded as he walked, his back straight and hands folded behind. Riddle was one who held reserve, yet a powerful aura that can be sensed. "So, Headmaster Dippet mentioned you both were home schooled." This was not a question.

"Yes, we were." Violet looked onwards as she felt his stare.

"What made you change your mind and come to England?" He asked, his tone hinted curiosity.

"I have actually been here since I was twelve, and that is when I started to see our tutor." Violet thought up a lie, yet she felt her head starting to hurt. The thought made her eyes wide as she realized that Riddle was using Legilimency on her, yet she resisted his control.

"Then we started lessons together and we have been friends since." Harry must have caught on because his voice was slightly, yet unnoticably to Riddle, strained.

"And now you both have decided to come to Hogwarts." Riddle finally gave up after feeling their strong Occlumency reserve.

"After our tutor became ill, we decided that it was best if we come to Hogwarts." Violet nodded, now peering a glance at Riddle who seemed to hang on every word.

They both knew that their story would be suspicious to him. If he was the Tom Riddle that they presumed him to be, then he was so much more analytical and manipulative than he lead onto be. Right now, he was keeping false pretenses up in order to lower their guards as well as keep up his perfect Tom Riddle facade. No, they knew that as they were speaking Riddle was probably trying to break into their minds and would be surprised to see that he couldn't penetrate their walls. This would automatically make him interested in Harry and Violet more than anyone else in the castle. Which meant that Harry and Violet had gotten what they wanted...They had irrevocable peaked Tom Riddle's interest.

* * *

When they finally approached Slytherin' common room, Riddle turned around and addressed them after their silent walk to the Dungeons. There was not a soul in sight, so they figured that they Slytherins must be asleep, which seemed to fairly surprise them. Had they really been gone that late where everyone was off to bed? It appeared so because the common room had resonated no sound except the crackling of the fireplace.

"You both will see that arrangements for your arrivals have been made, and that your beds are ready." Riddle gestured towards the stairs which lead to the separate dormitories. "The boys dormitories are on the right whereas the girls are on the left. "Since I am Head Boy and a Prefect, I will need to remind you that neither gender can enter the other's room. Your rooms are also shared by four other students." Riddle politely went over all the rules that Violet and Harry had known since their first year, yet they appeared to be vigilant and nod at every rule. "Also, you will be given your schedule of classes by mail, and you will need to be at the Great Hall by 7:30." When Harry and Violet nodded, Riddle placed another fake, yet very believable, smile. "Now, I shall bid you goodnight for I have yet to complete my rounds." At this he stepped back, with poised routine, and went off his way.

When they had made sure that they were alone and that Riddle had left, Harry turned to Violet and whispered, "We don't even know what date it is _today_."

"Oh Merlin, you're right…" She slumped onto the leather couches as Harry sat in front of the chairs by the fireplace. "We should have just looked at the papers when we had a chance. Riddle had only dated the year too…"

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow when we get our schedule of classes." He grumbled with a note of disdain in his voice.

"Oh lord, I thought we would never have to say that again!" Violet complained, almost stomping the ground.  
"Well, at least we can count on Dumbledore to make sure our classes are the same as Riddle's." Harry mused. "It'll help us get closer to him."

At this Violet leaned over and whispered, "Harry...Do you think it'll work?" Before Harry answered, he casted a spell that she knew was a Silencing Spell, so no one would overhear them even though they knew no one could possibly be around here, even Riddle.

"...I don't know." Harry muttered, looking into the fire. "He seems to be very...dangerously _manipulative _and analytical…"

"I think he will know if we are trying too hard to get close to him." Violet thought aloud.

"Yeah.." Harry nodded. "I think we need to let him come to us. And by the looks of it, he already seems to be…._intrigued."_

"You think so?" She asked, looking into the fire as well.

"The fact that the two of us showed up out of nowhere, both were home schooled by the same teacher, both happened to be sorted into Slytherin after two Hatstalls, also both of us happen to be very skilled in Occlumency maybe even in Legilimency, and also lost in the castle while talking in the dark…" Harry looked up at her as she stared back. "Yeah, I think we've managed to be as suspicious as possibly while getting his attention." At this a small grin appeared on his face as Violet followed as well. "Let's not forget the fact that one of us is American as well."

"Oh man, we really do seem shady to say the least." Violet sat back shaking her head while the small grin still played on her face.

"Yes, just a lil bit." Harry grinned.

"Well, at least we got his attention." Violet now looked into the fire again. Again, none of them said anything until she spoke up again. "So...what is our plan?"

Harry sighed, "I was hoping you had one."

Before she could say anything, they heard a small sound. Thinking that it might be Riddle again, Harry and Violet jumped out of their chairs and headed towards the stairs. They would not be helping their case if Riddle saw them talking again this late at night.

"We will talk whenever we have time!" Violet whispered, eyes still glued towards the entrance just in case Riddle walked in.

"Yes, I agree." Harry quickly said back. "Goodnight, Vi. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded as she patted his back and he left up the stairs while she did the same.

* * *

As Violet ran up the stairs, she realized that she had no idea where she would actually be staying. She turned to the first door and opened it to see that all the girls were already sleeping soundly in their beds. Then she turned to the next door only to see that the same thing occured: all the beds were taken. She felt herself curse at Riddle for not telling her exactly where her bed was located, so that way she didn't have to carry her exhausted body door to door looking for her bed. For a minute, she even wondered if Harry was having the same luck as her finding his room. But then she shook her head and decided that no one had worse luck than her and that he had probably found his way to his place, successfully. She almost groaned loudly before a thought occurred to her.

_No, it couldn't._ She thought walking to the fifth door. Before she pushed the door open, she looked at the knob for a second, and then quietly turned the knob. She noticed the fourth bed was empty and had a suitcase sitting on top of it. She smiled widely and felt a rush of love for Dumbledore since he had given her her old room and bed. She would have to find a way to thank him propusely again for always looking out for her and everyone else in her life.

She carefully tiptoed her way to the bed and looked at the suitcase. She whispered Wingardium Leviosa and lifted the suitcase up from the bed, and placed it on the other side. She furrowed her brows as she saw that there was a note on the bed addressed to her. She picked it up and realized that it was from Dumbledore, himself. She smiled again as she read the note.

_Miss Violet Virk,_

_I hope that these clothes and suitcase will do for now. I will also be giving you your classes tomorrow. I wish you the best this following year._

_PS, I hear the Transfiguration Professor is quite the teacher. _

At this, Violet could almost see the old Professor's twinkling eyes and amused smile. She really did look forward on taking his class from any other. She set the note down and prepared for bed. But just before she was getting in, she heard a voice that almost made her scream. Instead she fell back into bed, eyes like a toad.

"Sorry, Violet." Margot giggled groggily, snuggled up in the bed beside Violet's.

"Oh Merlin! Margot, you almost made me soil my robes!" Violet hissed with her hand on her chest, her heart slowly calming down from the scare.

"I'm sorry." Margot still had a smile on her face. "What happened to you after dinner? Alphard and I lost you and Harry."

"Well Harry and I were all kinds of lost." Violet muttered to her while climbing into the warm bed. She now realized how cold she truly was, but did not have time to process it until now. "We saw you guys heading out and tried to follow you, but you guys were gone. And a group of Slytherin boys stopped us from heading upstairs."

"Wow, was it Riddle and his gang of hooligans?" Margot now propped up herself on one elbow, looking intently at Violet, and then face palmed herself. "Wait, how can I expect you to know anyone? You're new here." Before Violet could respond, she went on. "I'm talking about fifth year dark haired _gorgeous _dark prince of a guy. Tom Riddle." Violet felt herself swallow at the description as she realized that that is exactly who Riddle is. A handsome Dark Prince, and she inwardly cringed at being so cliche.

"Yeah, I met him." Violet nodded, averting her gaze while biting her lip. "You think he's good looking?"

"Anyone with _eyes _can see that he is Salazar's gift on earth." Margot said as Violet's heart lurched at the irony of Margot's words. If only she knew that that was exactly where Riddle was from. "But I find him more…." Margot searched for the words.

"Creepy." Violet looked over to her.

"...Yeah. That would fit." Margot shrugged. "He just seems too perfect." Violet almost called out Riddle's facade, but then bit her lip. "But he's always seemed nice to me. His friends are horrible though."

"I saw them...well, minus Riddle." Violet told Margot.

"What did they say?" Margot lowered her eyes.

"Nothing, Riddle stepped in before." Violet shrugged.

"Yes, that sounds like them. Listening to his every command." Margot grimaced.

"So, what do they do that makes you upset?" Violet asked, even though she could guess.

"Well, they don't say anything to _me _really." She said. "But they pick on everyone who isn't a Slytherin though...I think it may have to do with racism like who is a more richer family and purebloods, but I really don't know…" Violet seemed shocked to learn that Margot had gathered this fact even though it was way too early for anyone to know about Riddle and the Death Eaters hate on everything less than Purebloods. "They pick on my friend in Ravenclaw. Oh, and they tend to say some rude comments to Alphard here and there, but they mostly just ignore him."

"Why Alphard?" Violet knew they answer again though.

"Well, Alphard is nice to everyone. He talks to everyone and well loved among all the houses." Margot smirked, as if she were proud of him. "His cousins on the other hand are vile creatures in Riddle's posse."

"Hmm, I see." Violet nodded, but she ended up yawning loudly. She forgot how excruciatingly tired her body was.

"Oh, silly me!" Margot whispered loudly. "I forgot how tired you must be. Go to sleep and we will talk in the morning."

"Thank you, Margot." Violet smiled.  
"Yes, get all the rest you can because you will need it." Margot remarked, falling back on her bed again. "You have to catch up on the three weeks on this term that you missed."

"Three weeks?" She almost exclaimed, and the other girls silently groaned in their sleep at her loud voice.

"Yeah, tomorrow it'll be the 28 of September. Well almost four weeks if you look at it..." Margot amused, while her voice trailing back to sleep. "Goodnight." She then she was out.

Violet looked up at the ceiling of her four poster bed and tried to absorb all that she had seen just today. Just hours ago, she had been what her friends and Harry, eating dinner and making jokes. And now she was here, re-enrolled into Hogwarts, running into Tom Riddle, who was the sole reason that she had been here. She wanted to scream and cry about all that her and Harry would have to face, but she realized that there was no use in doing so. In the end, Harry and she would have to still somehow take down Riddle and find a way to reverse all the horrible things he had done.

She felt herself ponder more and more, trying to fight the sleep that was quickly consuming her. She still had to formulate plans, she had to quickly decide what to do. Her and Harry had to make sure that no one was suspicious about their story and avert anyone's attention from them for now. The more she thought, the more she started to drive herself insane. Her head began to pound loudly in her ears, and she had a sudden urge to just scream again. But instead she took a couple of deep breaths calmed down. She couldn't just act like a petulant child who constantly complained; she needed to hone her emotions and become more rational. She took a few more breaths and closed her eyes. And then, her busy mind slowly became quiet, and she quickly drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
